Let's go home
by musiclover99
Summary: 'Phineas said, "He's usually back by now. I'm getting worried," and went back upstairs.' Perry's gone. And Phineas and Ferb aren't allowed to do anything about it. But soon . . . '"Hey! It's our Perry!"' Based on Across the 2nd Dimension.


_**Let's go home  
>A Phineas and Ferb story (sort of)<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Disney<strong>_

_**God. Eleos/Emily is a GENIUS! She just gave me the idea to write . . . *dramatic music * THIS. Okay, okay, okay, so this is from Across the 2**__**nd**__** Dimension, where Alternate Phineas and Ferb "lost" Perry. I'm assuming that even though Doof's ruined Danville and made them never know about fun or summer or things like that, Phineas and Ferb are still Phineas and Ferb (though, if it was an alternate dimension, shouldn't Candace be the one doing those things, and Phineas and Ferb trying to bust her, and . . . yeah). So I'm just going with that. Hope this doesn't suck, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Other Dimension Danville, a few months before "The Incident"<strong>

In a small house in Danville, Phineas Flynn pushed away his gray sheets and got up, tapping his step-brother, Ferb, on the shoulder to wake him up too.

After the boys changed out of their usual gray pajamas and into their black overalls and white shirts, they went downstairs to where their mom left a note saying that she'll be in the basement again.

"So, Ferb," Phineas said, finishing up his breakfast (a _very_ nutritious piece of burnt toast). "What do you wanna do today?"

Ferb, silent as usual, just shrugged and continued to eat his piece of toast.

"Well, does Perry want to do anything?" Phineas looked down to see Perry standing next to his chair, who just made that clicking sound.

"Guess not." Phineas put the plate in the sink and went to sit on their couch in the living room, and Ferb followed a second later.

"We can always recount our ceiling tiles," Phineas suggested. "For the one hundredth and fifty-eight time. Maybe we can try the floor, too."

And, as usual, Ferb just blinked and looked up to the ceiling, so Phineas did the same. They were up to, 'forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight,' before Phineas sighed and looked down.

"Hey, where's Perry?" he said. He looked at Ferb. "Do you ever wonder about where he goes off to?"

"Well, he is a platypus. They don't do much."

"Yeah. Plus, I think wondering was banned a few months ago."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day . . .<strong>

"So, Ferb, anything you wanna do _today_?" Phineas said, after sitting on their couch again. Ferb just shrugged, so Phineas looked down to where Perry would usually be in the morning, but there was a strange lack of semi-aquatic mammals in the room.

"Hey, where's Perry? Did he come back yesterday?" Phineas asked, hopping off the couch and looking around a bit. Ferb shook his head 'no', so Phineas said, "He's usually back by now. I'm getting worried," and went back upstairs.

"Perry?" he said, looking in his and Ferb's bedroom.

"Oh, Perry?" This time, the closet.

"Perry?" Candace's room.

"Are you in here, boy?" Mom and dad's.

"Hello? Perry?" Bathroom.

"Perry, where are you, boy?" he yelled (not too loudly—yelling was prohibited). He sighed and trudged back down to Ferb, who was looking in the kitchen.

"Any luck?" Ferb shook his head no again, so Phineas sighed once again.

"Where on earth could he be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later . . .<strong>

Phineas sighed. He's been doing that a lot, lately. "Life's not the same without Perry. It's too quiet."

"Quiet is a good thing, boys," their mom said. "Hurry and eat your toast."

"Okay, mom." Phineas took a few bites before saying again, "Quiet might be good around here, but I still miss Perry's chatter . . . thing."

Ferb nodded his agreement. He usually had the same expression on his face, but he looked sadder than usual, as did Phineas.

"I understand, boys," their mom said. "But it can't be helped, it's dangerous to go out and search with all the Norm-bots."

A few seconds later, she said, "Okay, now I have to go back to the basement, you boys try to stay safe!"

"We will, mom." Phineas sighed again. "As usual."

After finishing their usual toast, they headed to the living room to count the remaining floor tiles, but a bit after they started, Phineas interrupted, saying, "I miss Perry."

* * *

><p><strong>Other Dimension Danville, present<strong>

After the whole fight that went on, Phineas realized just how cool it is to be able to do stuff. And wear something besides those annoying overalls and itchy shirts. Especially something as cool (Phineas—the other one, with the inventions and summer—taught him that word) as the Resistance clothes.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks about teaching us all about summer, you know, opening our horizons. And teaching Ferb how to do classical guitar."

Other Dimension (OD) Ferb walked up from behind OD Phineas and played a few notes for effect. Him playing the acoustic guitar while wearing the Resistance clothes, with that buzz cut and sunglasses looked odd, though, no one really cared at the moment.

They heard a whirring noise, and looked over to where the Platyborg is was laying in a bunch of popcorn. He had gotten up, and looked fine, and Phineas and Ferb looked a bit frightened, before Platyborg got down on all fours and did the chattering noise that OD Phineas knew and missed so much.

"Hey! It's _our_ Perry!" he said, running towards him, with OD Ferb by his side (again, looking odd with the sunglasses and all). "Perry! Looks like the evil was fried right out of him."

"Sorry he's mostly made of metal now," Phineas said, smiling a little at the reunion taking place.

"Are you kidding? That makes him extra cool!" OD Phineas stated, standing up and starting to follow his sister and new friends back to their dimension. "Thanks so much guys."

"I'm glad we could help," Phineas said, looking at them walk through the portal. Unbeknownst to OD Phineas and Ferb, behind them, the former-Platyborg looked back to Perry and saluted him, so Perry did the same.

"This is great!" OD Phineas said when they crossed through. "We have Perry back!"

"And Doofenshmirtz is put away," their sister, Candace, added. "So . . . I guess I can . . . let you guys grow up. And actually do things."

"You mean it?" Phineas asked, looking up to meet his sister's eyes.

"Well, you're already in the Resistance—which probably isn't that much needed anymore—so . . . I guess you can, now."

"Alright!" Phineas said, turning around to face Ferb. "This is great! Doofenshmirtz isn't ruling anymore, we can be allowed to have fun and do stuff . . . maybe we can have summer, too." Ferb nodded his agreement, then looked down to Perry.

"We missed you, boy," Phineas said, bending down to scratch his head.

"A lot," Ferb added, doing the same.

"You're family!" Phineas put in. "Come on," he said, getting up. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>The title sucks. It went from, "Perry?" to "Welcome back, Perry," to, "We missed you, Perry," to, "Let's go home."<strong>_ Meh. **_

_**I think I did pretty well! Huh. It took me a few paragraphs to get into it, but after I got comfy, WHOOP! Alright then, hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed typing it (and it was, surprisingly, a lotta fun, I expected to get frustrated halfway) so, thanks for reading! Review, comment, CC, etc, all that good stuff. **_


End file.
